This invention relates generally to an animal feces disposal device for collecting and disposing feces in a sanitary manner, in particular, the feces of a dog. In the art, a number of devices have been proposed for collecting and disposing of the feces deposited by dogs. These devices are portable so that a dog owner may carry it with him as the dog is walked. However, the proposed devices have been less than completely satisfactory in that the devices were difficult to use or the user's hands were often placed in close proximity or in contact with the feces to be disposed of. The latter is obviously unsanitary and would discourage use of such devices. The instant invention is directed to a simple and inexpensive dog feces disposal device that keeps the user's hands away from the feces contained within.